gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MBF-P06 Gundam Astray White Frame Kai
(Combat Data) * (Combat Data) |developed into=FRMS-X2770 Hound Gundam |variants= |unit type=Custom Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit |launched=2014 D.E. |destroyed= |operators=Astraea |known pilots=Sagittarius Houndmeister |height=26.21 meters |weight=80.11 metric tons |power plant=*Ultracompact Energy Battery x 2 |armaments=*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS (mounted on head) x 2 *CQC-MX400 "Daishō" Beam Sabers (stored on Gauntlets, hips & shoulders) x 2 *Small Shields w/Small Engines (mounted on both waist) x 2 |system features=*Axel System *Extended Manipulator Arms x 4 *Gauntlets x 2 *Power Cable |optional equipment=*Type 71 Beam Rifle |unique aspects= |armour=* |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation= |universe=Diamond Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}MBF-P06 Gundam Astray White Frame Kai '(A.K.A ''GAWF Kai) is the upgraded version of '''MBF-P06 Gundam Astray White Frame '''developed by Astraea. The unit is piloted by Sagittarius Houndmeister. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Astray White Frame Kai is a prototype customized MS, built for high-speed melee combat. Some of the armaments and Full Armor System were discarded in favor of some of new armaments such as four beam sabers which remodelled after the Japanese daishō, leaving GAWF Kai had focused on close combat. The primary weapons of the GAWF Kai are a pair of custom Beam Sabers styled after the sword set used by samurai. The unit's design is based on the combat data of & and combines them with Forsaken Rose Technology. Armaments *"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS''' :Mounted in the GAWF Kai's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti-Air Weapons. *'CQC-MX400 "Daishō" Beam Saber' :The GAWF Kai's primary armaments is the six of powerful beam sabers, they are modelled after the Japanese daishō. It carries one in each hand, and stores them on a rack on the underside of its gauntlets while two of them were stored on both hips and shoulders. *'Small Shields w/Small Engines' :The GAWF Kai mounts two small shields w/small engines on both sides of the waist to increase stability and speed in flight. It is unknown whether the shields were used against incoming attack. *'Type 71 Beam Rifle' :The type 71 beam rifle is the standard ranged beam weapon of the Orb military. The beam rifle fires a charged energy beam that is highly effective against most targets, such as mobile suits, but was less effective against targets designed to take beam attacks, such as laminated armor or shields treated with an anti-beam coating. However, Sagittarius Houndmeister often used the rifle for ranged combat. System Features ;*Axel System :GAWF Kai was equipped with the Axel System due to Sagittarius' request. *'Extended Manipulator Arms' :GAWF Kai were incorporates four manipulator arms which are mounted on both shoulders and hips. These manipulator arms are used to hold four beam sabers. *'Gauntlets' :The both arms are augmented with an armored gauntlet that allows the GAWF Kai to use the blades at its full capability. The gauntlet is also capable of withstanding enemy strikes. *'Operating System' :The Astray White Frame use the . *'''Power Cable :The power cable from the head can be plugged into the both shoulder, giving it power stored from the back energy battery. This cable can also be directly connected to the blades strengthening the strikes. Picture Gallery Gat-x-cockpit.jpg|Gundam Astray White Frame Kai's cockpit